


A Quiet Place

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Voltron Oneshots [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Deaf Character, Gen, I know its a lot of conflicting information but work with me here, Monsters, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Doubt, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: The world is quiet here.





	A Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on the horror movie A Quiet Place that came out this summer-- it's so good go watch it.

He was running as hard as he could, sprinting that last fifty feet. His muscles seared and screamed but he couldn’t slow down. The creatures were fast, faster than him, but it was only fifty feet, he was so close, he only had to push past Pidge and make it to the end of the bridge where Matt was standing, staring down in horror at the radio blaring static. He just had to make it that little bit further. 

Over the adrenaline pounding in his ears he could hear the crash of the underbrush, saw the blur of motion as the creature raced him for the prize. Just a little further, just a few more steps, please please please--

It only took a split second. He was there, he was right there, his fingers brushed Matt’s jacket. A half moment later he was gone, the radio clattering to the ground, a blast of air and a flash of brown the only indication of what had stolen Pidge’s brother right out from under them. 

It was too late. He was just a step away, but it was too late. Really, the moment that radio turned on it was too late, even though he’d tried. 

He wanted to cry and scream and swear, but of course if he did that he’d only call more of them. So instead he shoved the sleeve of his jacket between his teeth and bit down, dreading turning around and seeing the look on Pidge’s face. 

* * *

Keith thrashed himself awake with a scream caught in his throat and something pressing over his mouth. He panicked and clawed at it, kicked his legs, tried to bite, but nothing was working. The pressure wouldn’t go away. He didn’t know where he was and he couldn’t breathe and all he could think was that he had to run, had to get somewhere but he couldn’t remember where. 

Then he felt fingers twining their way into his hair, and for a second he flinched and tried to pull away, but stilled when he realized they weren’t twisting or pulling. They were gentle. Nice and soft, just petting. One by one his muscles relaxed, and after a few seconds of letting himself enjoy it, he opened his eyes.

It was hard to tell in the middle of the night, but it was definitely Shiro leaning over him with those concerned eyes, one hand pressed over Keith’s mouth to keep him quiet. His other hand left his hair to sign out a quick question.

<You ok?>

Meaning,  _ Can I take my hand away now without you getting us all killed? _

Keith nodded, and when Shiro drew his hand away, Keith sat up after it. In the darkness of the barn he could barely make out the shapes of the others sitting up as well, watching, and he felt a quick wash of shame as Shiro fumbled for the light switch on the beam next to them.

The fairy lights overhead twinkled on, revealing the ruffled group sitting on their mattresses on the wooden floor. Lance and Pidge on theirs, Pidge still blinking slowly in confusion. Hunk on his, eyeing the door to the barn with obvious fear. And Shiro sitting next to him on the one they shared, hands already moving.

<I’m sorry, I hate having to do that to you.>

Keith sighed, making sure it was inaudible. <It’s alright. It’s my fault, anyway.> Something caught in his chest, and he raised a fist to it, circling slowly. <Sorry, Shiro.>

Usually you only circled twice for sorry, but Keith’s fist kept going. 

<Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.>

He kept going until Shiro grabbed his hand to stop him and shook his head sharply. Keith stilled, albeit reluctantly. 

Now he had the entire groups attention, not just Shiro’s. Pidge was awake now, watching him with calculating eyes. Hunk, apparently satisfied that one of the creatures wasn’t going to barge in and eat them right that moment, was beginning to shuffle off of his mattress and towards Keith and Shiro’s. Lance just looked at him with barely concealed alarm. 

Keith pulled his hand away from Shiro to sign another apology, only to receive blank looks in return. 

This was far from the first time Keith had woken up like this. Usually they just sat until he was calm and able to go back to sleep, and all he ever said was a single apology for waking them up. Not whatever… this was. Now he looked guilty, and ashamed, and almost on the verge of tears. Which even after more than a year since Matt died, none of them had seen except for Shiro. 

Shiro snapped his fingers, calling Keith’s attention back to him. 

<What’s wrong?>

Keith looked down. 

Before all of this, he’d liked the quiet. Lots of noise tended to ruffle him, make him snappy and irritable and shut down more often than not, hence the sign language for him and his brother. But now the silence was oppressive, and he’d have given anything just to be able to make a sound louder than the bare tiptoeing they all did over the creaky wooden boards of the barn. 

He forced himself to move his hands instead of his lips. 

<I think maybe I should leave. My stupid nightmares are gonna get you all killed.>

<Keith, stop.> Shiro’s expression was stormy and Keith wanted to shrink away, but he wasn’t done.

<Let me ask you something. What did we do when Hunk got sick?>

Brow creased in confusion, Keith glanced at Hunk, who only shrugged at him. Shiro raised a brow in challenge. 

<We went into town and found him medicine.> Keith didn’t get it. Shiro knew this. 

<What did we do when Lance broke his leg?>

<Shiro, what’s the point to this?>

<Just answer the question.>

He stole another glance at the others. To his surprise, they didn’t look confused anymore. Hunk and Lance were giving him nervous, sad smiles, while Pidge just pulled her knees to her chest and kept watching. They clearly weren’t going to be any help. 

<We carried him.>

<And what did we do when Pidge’s hearing aid broke?>

<We watched her back and tried to fix it.>

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pidge reach up to lightly touch the white piece of technology nestled in her brown curls. It didn’t work anymore, but she still wore it. It reminded her of her brother. 

<Right. So after all of that, what makes you think we’d leave you behind?>

* * *

The next morning was normal, or at least as normal as it ever got around there. They ate breakfast together shortly after dawn like they always did, the quiet sound of wind rustling through corn leaves filling the barn through the open door. 

After breakfast, they scattered across the farm to tend to their various chores. They were lucky to find this place, nestled in the woods and a safe distance (but not too far) from the town. And they put it to good use— fishing in the nearby river and growing as many different things in the fertile soil as they could.

It was summer now, and there was plenty of fresh food to eat, but after last winter they knew better than to take it for granted. Hunks job, after tending to the gardens, was to dry food to save for when the summer bounty ended. 

Pidge was responsible for the upkeep of the electronics on the farm, like the lights and the cameras. 

Shiro left just after breakfast for the river to fish like he usually did, everything they couldn’t eat would be salted and saved. 

There was one job they took turns doing, and that was the gathering of the mud from the tiny creek that ran next to the farm. When dried, the silt would settle into dense sand that they used to line the paths around the farm and across the bridge into town. They all walked barefoot to muffle their steps, but the sand muffled it just that much more. 

Everyone hated that job. It was hard, dirty work. Today was supposed to be Lances turn, but Keith caught him after breakfast just glaring at the bucket and trays he was supposed to be using.

Keith tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

<Hey, I’ll do that today.> He signed once Lance turned to him.

Lance raised an eyebrow. <Are you sure?>

<Yeah. Shiro tore the leg on his jeans the other day, I left them in your basket. You’re the only one here who knows how to sew.>

<Ok, if you say so.> Lance replied with a shrug, and turned away to go fetch his sewing basket. Keith scooped up the supplies he needed and hastened out of the barn, following the sandy path down toward the creek. 

In the corner, gathering her tools, was Pidge. She had watched the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, and shook her head in exasperation once Keith was gone. 

He was always like this after a bad night, like he was trying to make up for causing them trouble or something. It was ridiculous, but she hadn’t known Keith before the creatures showed up and wrecked everything and she didn’t feel confident in talking to him, even after all this time.

So she gathered up her tools and followed the path in the opposite direction as Keith, heading for the generator that powered their lights to do her daily maintenance. 

* * *

She was just finishing her work when a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Lance smiling down at her. 

<Done already?> She signed with a smirk. 

Lance stuck his tongue out at her and dumped a bit of cloth on her head. 

<I finished fixing your shirt, ungrateful gremlin.>

<Thanks.> Tucking the shirt into her toolkit, she turned back to the machine, expecting Lance to leave. Instead she felt another tap on her shoulder.

<What? I’m working.>

Lance plopped down on the ground next to her, fumbling uselessly with his fingers for a moment before figuring out what he wanted to say. 

<I have a question for you.>

<What?>

<Do you blame Keith for what happened to Matt?>

Pidges breath hitched in her chest. Her fingers trembled when she answered. 

<Why are you asking me that?>

Lance looked a little guilty for bringing it up, at least, but not enough to back out. 

<Keith was dreaming about it last night. He always does.>

Pidge bit her lip and looked away. She knew what Keith dreamed about, of course she knew. But she’s never let herself think about it. It hurt too much. But Lance wasn’t going to let her go now. 

<Seriously, do you blame him?>

Pidge sighed. <No. Of course I don’t.>

How could she? She hadn’t even realized what was happening, she couldn’t hear the radio going off behind her, until Keith pushed past her with that horrified expression on his face, Shiro right on his heels, both of them in a flat out sprint towards her brother. She could feel the vibrations from their steps in the wooden boards of the bridge. She could still remember the feeling of the sand between her toes and the kiss of cool air against her cheeks. 

When she’d finally got the courage to turn around, Matt was gone and Keith was on his knees, smothering frustrated, anguished sounds into his jacket sleeve. He hadn’t even known Matt that long, but he had tried his best. And he failed. 

They all had. 

<He blames himself.>

Pidge blinked back tears. <I know.>

Lance rubbed her shoulder for a moment, but took his hand back to keep talking. 

<I think you need to talk to him. I’m worried the next time he has a nightmare he’ll sneak off by himself or something.>

<Why me? Why not Shiro?>

<He needs to hear it from you. Shiro has told him before.>

<Hear. Ha.>

Any other time Lance would have cracked a smile or breathed out a soft laugh. But now he only looked at her solemnly. 

<I’m serious Pidge. I’m worried about him. About both of you.>

Pidge let out a resigned sigh. <Ok. I’ll talk to him.>

Lance smiled brilliantly, which made Pidge feel a little better, and thanked her before rising and returning to his task. 

Pidge finished what she was doing and returned her tool set to its place before seeking out Keith. He was where she expected him to be, at the creek dutifully doing his job, and she had to fight past the creeping dread in her gut. 

It’s not that she didn’t like Keith. But he’d always been distant in a way Shiro hadn’t been when their two groups came together. He never spoke of what things were like before or about his family besides Shiro. He was almost aloof. 

But at the same time it was clear he cared about them. He could be considered paranoid, the way he patrolled the edges of the property every night and the way he shushed Lance whenever he thought he was laughing too loudly. Maybe he just didn’t know how else to show that he cared.

So Pidge swallowed back her apprehension and approached the edge of the creek, snapping her fingers softly to get Keith’s attention. She heard nothing, as usual, but Keith turned and gave her the tiniest quirk of a smile. 

She crouched beside him for a long minute, simply watching as he plunged his soaked arms into the water up to the elbow, scooping mud into the bucket next to him with a small trowel. Several pans were already filled and drying on the ground nearby. 

Pidge waited until he paused, sitting back on his heels and tilting his face into the breeze, before getting his attention. 

<Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.>

<Sure, what’s up?> The water dripped from his elbows onto his jeans, and his fingers were coated in mud. 

<I guess I just wanted you to know.> She fumbled, and then ducked her head as she finished, unsure of his reaction. <I don’t blame you for what happened to Matt.>

Keith’s eyes burned holes in the top of her head, but it was several long seconds before she looked up. His expression was inscrutable. 

<Then who do you blame?>

Well, that was a hell of a question. 

<I don't know. Nobody, I guess. It was no one’s fault.>  

Keith frowned, clearly not satisfied with her answer, and Pidge resigned herself to a long, drawn out explanation. 

<Look, I think all of us blame ourselves a little bit. I blame myself because he was messing with that radio to try and fix my hearing aid. You and Shiro blame yourselves for not getting to him in time. Hunk blames himself for not taking the batteries out of the radio before giving it to him. Lance blames himself for not doing more to try and save him. Maybe we’re all guilty, or maybe none of us.>

Keith looked away from her, and she saw his chest heave as he drew in a breath. When he turned back, there was a new determination in his eyes.

<Look, Pidge, I know I’m not the best at being affectionate, or whatever.>

Pidge smothered a chuckle behind her hand. That was putting it mildly. 

<But I do care about you guys. You know that right?>

<We know, Keith.> She signed back, wearing a reassuring smile. <All of us care about you, too.>

Keith raised an eyebrow jokingly. 

<Even Lance?>

<Yeah, even Lance.>


End file.
